onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Dawn Island
| region = East Blue | affiliation = Goa }} Dawn Island is an island located in the East Blue and where the Goa Kingdom is situated. It is the home island of Monkey D. Luffy and the starting point of his journey into piracy, as well as the home island of his father, Monkey D. Dragon. This is also the adopted home of Portgas D. Ace after the death of his mother and the home of Sabo and his family. Geography Goa Kingdom stretches across the entire island, which consists mostly of rural farmland (with at least one village). The capital is a huge, sprawling city surrounded by a chain of low, forested mountains that are home for several groups of bandits. It is unknown how many villages there are or how many people live here. Locations * Foosha Village: A sleepy rural village with windmills on the outskirts of the main Goa Kingdom. Notable as Luffy's home and birthplace, it is where he met with Shanks for the first time, inspiring him to be a pirate. This village is run by the mayor, Woop Slap. It is where Makino owns a bar and Gyoru runs a fish stand. * Mt. Colubo: A heavily-forested low-hanging mountain that rests behind Foosha Village. It is notable as the home of several Mountain Bandits, the Dadan Family. Both Luffy and Ace conducted their training in this area as instructed to by Monkey D. Garp under the supervision of Curly Dadan. * Midway Forest: A forest between Gray Terminal and Mt. Colubo. * Gray Terminal: A huge junkyard that is full of disease and crime, it smells due to the burning from the sun. It lays at the edge of Mt. Colubo. Sabo lived here until he was taken in by Dadan with Luffy and Ace. * Pirate's Bay: A cove located in-between the Gray Terminal and the base of Mt. Colubo. The Bluejam Pirates used to be stationed here. * Capital: The capital city of Goa Kingdom ** Great Gate: A huge gate connecting Gray Terminal to Edge Town. ** Edge Town ** Town Center ** High Town: The place where all the Nobles reside. ** Royal Palace: Where the king resides. History Twenty two years ago, shortly after Portgas D. Ace was born, Garp moved him here to place him in Curly Dadan's care. Nineteen years ago, Luffy was born on this island. Twelve years ago, Shanks and his pirate crew stopped by here where Luffy meets them and they stay for a year. After a while, Garp came back and took Luffy to Dadan. Seven years after that, Ace departed from the island. Luffy did the same thing three years later. Wildlife Cows can be found at the outskirts of the village. However, Mt. Colubo is a home to dangerous gigantic animals such as tigers, alligators, bears, snakes, and vultures. Luffy, Ace, and Sabo often hunted these dangerous creatures to train themselves and for food. Though they could normally take them, the animals will sometimes cause them serious injuries (like when Luffy was attacked by a bear after Sabo's supposed death). Trivia * Even if it was not named until Chapter 584, Goa Kingdom was the first kingdom to appear in the series as Foosha Village is part of the kingdom. * Loguetown was the beginning of Roger's journey, while Dawn Island was the start of Luffy's. The significant relationship between them is that "logue" refers to "prologue" (the beginning of a story) and "epilogue" (the end of the story), whereas "dawn" traditionally marks the end of the previous day and the start of the new one. In other words, both are names that refer to the start and end of something. * The name of the island may also be a reference to Romance Dawn. References Site Navigation ca:Illa Dawn es:Isla de Dawn fr:Île de Dawn it:Dawn id:Pulau Dawn Category:East Blue Islands Category:Dawn Island Locations